


Beautiful Creatures

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Affectionate use of Slut & Whore regarding Stiles, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Domination, For his ladies' pleasure, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Not major D/s, Objectification, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Pegging, Polyamory, Sex Club, Spitroasting, Stiles Stilinski in Panties, Stiles in Garter Belt & Stockings, Stiles wears eyeliner, Strap-Ons, Sub Stiles, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, With romance, and lipstick, lots of oral sex, this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough day at the station, Stiles lets Allison & Erica take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Creatures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stonerskittles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/gifts).



> For Stonerskittle's prompt: Hi! Could I ask for Allison/Stiles/Erica + exhibitionism if you're taking stiles/f/f prompts?
> 
> Wow. This became an epic porn monster with romance feels, too. Blame my muse? I really hope you enjoy it! Thanks so much for such an inspiring prompt! <3

Work has been really rough today. There’d been a domestic involving kids, and Stiles always hates the cases with children, especially when it involves injured children by someone they should be able to trust. The mother’s in the hospital, but she’s going to be okay, and the kids were picked up by a grandmother after their injuries were tended to. Stiles might have accidentally hit the dead boyfriend’s face against the top of the squad car when he was putting him into the back, but it was totally an accident. The bleeding nose was definitely worth the act of clumsiness, even if he knows he’ll likely get a lecture from his dad about said ‘clumsiness’. Besides the domestic, there’d been shoplifters to chase, a rapist to process, and a prowler to investigate.

By the time he gets home, he’s got too much nervous energy, and his skin feels awkward the way it gets sometimes when he’s thinking too much, too inside his own thoughts. The kids being hurt still bothers him. Stiles shakes his head as he enters the apartment, hearing the T.V. playing in the living room and pots rattling in the kitchen as soon as he opens the door. It smells like dinner’s almost done, which is always a nice surprise when he comes in after working a dreaded weekend shift. Normally, he and his girlfriends make dinner together when they’re all home from work, but neither Erica nor Allison rarely ever have to work on the weekends (perks of being an elementary school teacher and weapons dealer, it seems), so they’ll usually go ahead and cook while he’s at the station.

“You look tired. Rough day?” Allison asks as she gets off the sofa and walks over to wind her arms around his neck. She kisses him lightly before pulling back to study his face. “Women or children?”

“Both.” Stiles shrugs a shoulder. “Domestic with kids. Asshole rapist arrest. Pretty crappy day, overall.”

“We’ve got dinner almost ready,” Erica says as she walks out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on the Fuck the Cook apron she’s wearing. “Poor baby. You look beat.” She kisses him deeply, ruffling his hair when she pulls back.

Allison uses her thumb to wipe off the red lipstick left on his mouth from Erica’s kiss. “We made a grilled lemon and rosemary chicken,” she tells him. “Feel like eating yet?”

“Sure. Let me go get out of this uniform.” Stiles pulls them both against him into a three way hug. “I’ll be right back.”

He heads to their bedroom, quickly stripping out of his deputy uniform and putting on a pair of loose sweats and a t-shirt. When he goes back to the kitchen, he sees that Erica’s on the breakfast table with her legs spread, and Allison’s between them, her hand under Erica’s skirt as they kiss. They’re kissing slow and teasing, just warming up, and he watches as Erica pushes Allison’s shirt up and tugs on her lacy cups of her bra so she can reach those firm tits.

“Are we having dessert first then?” he asks as he walks over to join them. Leaning down, he licks at Allison’s nipple until it’s hard, sucking on it as he moves his hand between Erica’s legs. He adds a finger to the two Allison already has inside her, smiling against Allison’s tit when he feels how wet Erica already is.

“More like an appetizer,” Erica murmurs, shifting on the table and pushing at their arms. “A taste of what’s to come.” Her lips curve into a sensual smile as she watches Stiles suck his finger clean. He takes Allison’s hand and licks up Erica’s wetness, sucking on her fingers in a rather deliberate way as his tongue flicks against the webbing between them.

“You’re dangerous, Stiles,” Allison mutters, pulling her hand free and straightening her bra. “We need real food, so keep that wicked tongue to yourself for another hour or so.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He salutes her, laughing when she tries swatting at him. Erica joins Allison, two against one, and they easily overpower him, tickling him until he’s begging for mercy. Erica’s eyes flash yellow triumphantly as he admits defeat.

“We were talking while you were changing,” Erica says, grabbing plates from the cabinet while he gets a bottle of wine from the wine fridge to have with dinner. “Do you feel like hitting up Mirage tonight?”

Stiles arches a brow and looks between the two women. They’re smiling impishly, and it’s obvious they’ve been scheming together. “I’m off tomorrow, so why not? What’ve you got in mind?”

“You’ve had a rough day, so we thought maybe Pretty Pet.” Allison sits across from him at the table, and Erica between them. “But only if you’re interested. If not, we can just go to the club and see what interests us when we’re there.”

“We just know that playing usually helps you wind down after a rough day, and we _always_ enjoy Pretty Pet,” Erica explains, rubbing her foot up and down his calf as she smiles demurely. “It’s Saturday night, so Mirage will be especially crowded.”

“All those people watching us take you apart, touching themselves because they wish they were the ones fucking you or wanting to be in your place, getting off watching us play with our pretty pet,” Allison continues, her foot pressing against his crotch, toes kneading his dick through the sweatpants. She dimples at him. “We can negotiate terms, of course, but it’s been nearly six weeks since we visited Mirage, so it could be a fun night and a nice distraction for your.”

“If I play hard to get, will you keep trying to persuade me?” Stiles asks innocently, reaching down to grip Allison’s foot. He grinds against it slightly, just enough for her to feel that his dick is starting to harden.

“If you play too much, we’ll just go without you and make our own fun.” Erica flutters her eyelashes at him. “You’ve got a nice thick cock, baby, but Aly’s good with a toy.”

“I see how it is. I’m nothing but a dick for your pleasure. Replaceable with a bit of silicone.” Stiles sighs dramatically before pouting. “I can take my dick and make my own fun, too, you know?”

“We know. We like to watch you fuck guys, remember?” Allison moves her toes, almost digging into his dick in a pretty amazing way. “But why would you go looking elsewhere when you have us right here?”

“Stop pouting, Batman. You know your cock is better than any of the toys we have,” Erica teases, blowing him a kiss before taking another bite of her food. “Did Allison tell you that we went shopping today? We bought you something special to wear tonight.”

“Did you?” Stiles eats more of his chicken before licking his lips. “I thought Pretty Pet was a suggestion due to my stressful day at work? Not because you bought me new frilly things to wear.”

“Actually, I ran into your dad at Starbucks, and he mentioned the domestic, but I wasn’t sure if it was kids or not,” Allison admits. “Erica met me at The Toybox so we could buy you something nice to wear tonight. The ones with women and kinds always put you in a bad headspace with too much thinking usually.”

“You spoil me,” he murmurs, grinning because he knows how lucky he is to have these two amazing women in his life. “Yes, we can play Pretty Pet tonight. You know me too well.”

“Of course we do,” Erica says. “We know you better than you even know yourself.”

“That’s why our relationship works out perfectly.” Allison dimples at him. “We’ve got the balance needed to make it work, and we understand each other well enough to know what we all need.”

“You sound like you’ve been talking to your dad again,” Stiles points out. “You’d think after three years together, he’d just accept us three being in a committed relationship even if he can’t understand it.”

“He’s old-fashioned.” Allison shrugs. “He’s also the jealous type, so he can’t comprehend being able to love more than one person _or_ being able to share those people with someone else.”

“Anyway, not everyone is as accepting as your dad, Stiles.” Erica smiles when he looks at her. “At least Aly’s dad is trying. My parents just shut down and refuse to speak to me because I’m not only bi but also involved with two people. It’s their loss, but I can’t knock Daddy Argent for being ignorant sometimes when he’s at least making an effort.”

“Your parents are going to regret their choice, but, like you said, it’s their loss.” Stiles reaches over to squeeze Erica’s hand. “My dad has been through enough shit with me that this is actually normal for him. Besides, who wouldn’t understand why I’m in love with two fierce gorgeous warrior queens who can keep up with me and make me a better man?”

“You’re a good man with or without us, Stiles,” Allison tells him, smiling gently as she moves the heel of her foot across his half-hard dick. “But we are feisty enough to handle your sarcastic assholeishness without any issues, which does make us very loveable.”

“This is getting too sentimental,” Erica deadpans, lips twitching before she grins. “I just want to say that you agreeing to do Pretty Pet at Mirage tonight makes me very happy. I think it’s my favorite, possibly because we only get to play it there occasionally or maybe it’s because I enjoy knowing how envious so many people are while watching us.”

“You get off when people watch us, so I’d go with the latter,” Stiles points out, waving his fork at her before sticking it into another piece of chicken. “But the fact you only get to indulge once in a while probably makes it more enjoyable. If we did it all the time, we’d get bored with it, I’m sure.”

Allison snorts. “Oh, sweetie. Erica and I would never get bored with you being our pretty pet,” she says, pulling her foot away from his crotch. She looks at him thoughtfully before she sighs. “Okay, you’re right. We would eventually because I happen to like your mouthy smartassyness.”

“Yeah, I like when he gets all rough and tumble with us.” Erica playfully leers at him. “Pretty Pet is good in small doses. If we wanted it all the time, we’d just get Jackson to move back from London.” Her smile is wicked as she stares at Stiles. “I know _you’d_ enjoy getting him on his knees, at least. I bet he’d be pretty when he comes, too.”

“Nah, Jackson wouldn’t be a good fit.” Stiles shrugs. “I mean, I’d definitely do him for a one-time thing while you watch, but he doesn’t strike me as the sharing type. Besides, the three of us balance well like we are, and you remember how long it took for us to work through the growing pains and figure this relationship out. I’d rather not deal with that again unless we meet someone we all really want. After all, it’s not like you two can’t satisfy my need for a good ass fucking when I want it, and you let me bring guys home to fuck whenever I get that urge, so it’s all good.”

“I wouldn’t want Jackson anyway.” Allison wrinkles her nose. “I mean, we’ll eventually meet a guy who wants to share and is into all of us and fits with our dynamic. When it happens, we’ll deal with it, and we’ll try to make it work. Until then, I’m completely satisfied and happy with you two beautiful creatures.”

“Well, there’s one guy in our pack who is totally interested, judging by the scent of want he gives off anytime he’s around you two, but it’s not worth considering unless he ever actually brings it up and makes a move,” Erica says, smirking when he and Allison look at her. Stiles can quickly eliminate most of the male members of their pack, just based on existing relationships or lack of interest in sex at all, but it still leaves a couple of possibilities.

Allison suddenly dimples. “Isaac?”

“Wait. Seriously?” Stiles looks between the smirking women in his life. “He can’t stand me.”

“He wants you bad, baby.” Erica laughs. “But that’s neither here nor there. If he can’t man up enough to ask for it, he doesn’t get it. Just know that next time you feel the urge to scratch some hot young guy’s itch, maybe we should invite him around for drinks and see what happens.”

“I think your wolfy senses are messing with your head,” Stiles mutters, thinking about Isaac and his interactions with the three of them. Isaac’s definitely hot, and it’s not like Stiles hasn’t thought about fucking him before, but he still thinks Erica is wrong about him being interested. “Anyway, let’s discuss tonight. Negotiation time.”

“Frilly things are a yay, right?” Allison asks, waiting for Stiles’ enthusiastic nod before she continues. “So let’s discuss the mood dependent stuff. Do you want people to watch? Do you want anyone else included in our play? Spanking? Orgasm control? Objects other than our strap-ons?”

“Yes, people can watch for sure. No, I don’t want anyone else involved. Spanking if it happens but it’s not something I’m desperate for tonight. I want you two in total control, I’ll come only with permission. Dildos and plugs are good, but, otherwise, it depends on the object.” Stiles shrugs. “I feel like letting go completely tonight and letting you two take care of me, use me, whatever. It’ll let me focus on getting you two off as many times as possible without thinking about my own orgasm, and that’ll help me escape the blah day I’ve had.”

“No talking unless we speak to you then?” Erica says thoughtfully. “You’ll call us Miss whenever you’re addressed. We’ll let everyone watch you, but we won’t let anyone touch our pretty pet. No coming without permission or you’ll suffer the consequences. We’ll fuck your ass and your mouth, and we’ll use your dick and face like they’re our new toys. Sound good?”

“Sounds great.” Stiles nods. “My no list continues to be gagging, binding, humiliation, or other people’s body fluids. If that dude is there who shot his come all over my face back in April, I’m not going to be responsible for my actions.”

“He won’t be back,” Erica tells him confidently. “I had a little chat with him when you went to clean up in the bathroom. He knows I take good care of my boy.”

“He pissed himself when she got done with him.” Allison snickers. “I have a feeling all the regulars at Mirage are going to keep their body fluids to themselves.” She stands up and starts getting their plates together. “The only positive of that was us realizing how gorgeous you look with come dripping off your lips and eyelashes.”

“I could have told you that instead of having to go get tested just to make sure that stranger’s potentially STD infested come didn’t get somewhere it shouldn’t,” Stiles mutters as he gets to his feet. “But you know my philosophy with the guys I bring home is no glove, no love.”

“Perks of being a werewolf. No concerns about that type of thing,” Erica points out with a leer. “We just need to get a werewolf to give you a facial, then we can all enjoy the visual.”

“I’m going to put these in the dishwasher. If you two want to go to the room and start getting ready, I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Allison leans down to kiss Erica as she walks past. “Get our Pretty Pet ready for sexy fun times, Erica.”

“Gladly. I’ll save our presents for when you join us.” Erica tugs Stiles out of his chair and down the hall to their bedroom.

They really do need to consider moving when their lease is up, he realizes, noticing the stuff piled around the hallway. The apartment isn’t all that big, and they seem to keep accumulating more stuff as time passes. The master bedroom is a decent size for an apartment, but it’s a pretty tight fit when there are three people sharing it. The other bedroom is a spare that they occasionally use when one of them wants alone time or if they bring in a fourth, since they don’t let the one night stands into _their_ bedroom.

“We should start looking at houses,” Stiles decides, following her into the bedroom. “Something charming and sweet, just like us.” He grins as he bounces on the bed.

Erica snorts. “I’m charming, and Aly’s sweet, so what are you?”

“Pretty?” he simpers, batting his eyelashes and pursing his lips in a reasonable Zoolander impression.

“That you are,” she agrees, reaching down to grip the waistband of his sweatpants. “Lift up.” She tugs the sweats off, licking her lips when she sees he’s still half-hard from Allison’s foot massage. “My, my. Would you look at that? A pressie just for me!”

“Aly did the foot thing,” Stiles says, leaning up on his elbows and smiling. “Ever since I told her I think foot fetishes are kind of gross, she’s intent on having me come due to a foot job.”

“You should have known not to kink shame, baby. Allison is the queen of fetish respect,” she points out, leaning down to let her blonde hair tickle his legs. “Your kink may not be my kink but respect is always mandatory.”

“I know, Erica. She tricked me, and I think she just wanted an excuse to torture me every time we eat at the table.” Stiles sulks, eyes half-lidded as he watches her crawl up his body. “Whatcha doin’, Catwoman?”

“I’m gonna have my own appetizer, Batman.” Her smile is wicked when she looks up at him. She lowers her head and kisses the bulge pressed against his underwear. “Oh no. You have lipstick on your underwear! Darn. Now you need to take them off so I can wash them.”

“Oh no! I wonder how that got there?” he asks with wide eyes. Allison enters the room and arches a brow. “Aly! I have lipstick on my underwear.”

“I can’t leave you two alone for five minutes,” she mutters, pulling her hair back and twisting it. “Actually, though, good idea, Erica. Otherwise, he’s likely to come too soon. We’ll let you have a freebie before we start playing, Stiles.”

“Thank you, Allison.” Stiles winks at her, arching his hips up off the bed as Erica tugs his underwear down. He watches Erica tease his dick with her tongue, licking at the head with dainty laps, smirking when he shifts on the bed because it isn’t enough. Allison comes up behind Erica, stroking her back and flashing her dimples at Stiles before she pulls her shirt over her head. She unclasps her bra, her tits bouncing free as she reaches around Erica to begin unbuttoning her shirt.

“Don’t tease him, Erica. We need to give him his presents and get going if we want to hit Mirage when it’s the most crowded,” Allison says, her tits rubbing against Erica’s back as squeezes Erica’s tits. From his position, Stiles can’t see the details, but he can hear Erica’s sharp intake of breath, which means her nipples are getting pinched hard. She starts to suck his dick, her fingers wrapped around the girth and jerking up and down as she bobs her head.

“You want a taste, Allison?” Erica offers, pulling off his dick and angling it towards Allison. Aly leans down and sucks the head, lapping at his pre-come, making an appreciative noise before she pulls up. Erica kisses her, licking into her mouth as Allison’s hand joins hers on Stiles’ dick. Stiles groans when he feels the soft tendrils of their hair brush against his dick, bucking up into their hands.

“Look how desperate he is,” Allison murmurs. “Our boy wants to come so bad.” She winks at Stiles before she takes his dick into her mouth again, sucking harder this time, humming when Erica moves lower and starts licking his balls. Stiles feels a fingernail scrape against his hole, gasping when Erica begins to press her finger inside dry. She and Allison change positions, Aly sucking on his balls and scratching his thighs lightly while Erica sucks his dick.

“Evil women,” he whispers as his head falls back and he rolls his hips, letting them have their wicked way with his dick. Allison is sucking when he feels his hips start bucking up more erratically. “Aly, gonna---“

She pulls off and jerks him, saliva dripping off her chin as Erica takes his dick into her throat. He comes as soon she starts sucking, shooting ropes of come into her mouth as she swallows. When she pulls up, she smacks her lips somewhat obscenely. “Just like Maxwell House. Good to the last drop.” She laughs as Allison kisses her, sucking his come off her tongue and moving her hand between Erica’s legs.

Stiles moves down to where they are, sharing kisses with them while they get each other off. When he tries to offer his hands, they slap them away, making it obvious they can take care of themselves. He doesn’t get swatted when he starts playing with their tits, twisting Erica’s nipples hard the way she likes, and rubbing Allison’s lightly the way she prefers. During the work week, they often don’t have the time or energy to have sex all that often, so they like to enjoy their weekends together, which is another sucky thing about his having to work today.

It doesn’t take too terribly long for them to come. They’d been playing with each other earlier, and he suspects they had sex while he was at work, too, because he knows he would have. When they finish trembling from their orgasms, they offer their wet fingers to him, and he licks and sucks them clean. He’s rewarded with two pats on the head, one from each of them, and some more kissing. In all honesty, he’s content to just stay in bed fucking all night, but he knows they’re horny and want to go out for some fun, and he always enjoys that, too. They try to make Mirage a monthly thing so they can indulge in kinky play, but Pretty Pet is a little rarer, so the ladies always enjoy when he agrees to play.

Allison gets up first, and she rolls her eyes when he pouts at her. “We let you come before we started playing, so don’t even give me that pale imitation puppy dog stare, sweetie,” she says, wagging a finger at him. “It’s time to get our pretty pet ready for our outing tonight.”

“What size do you want?” Erica asks as she stands up and walks over to the dresser. She’s topless, her skirt bunched up around her waist, and her hair messy around her face. She’s so damn gorgeous that he forgets the question until she waves three different anal plugs at him. “Earth to Stiles.”

“Right. Um, one or two?” he asks, arching a brow as he looks at Allison, since she’s usually the more dominant despite being human.

“Was it a really rough day today?” she asks. When he nods, she smiles. “Two then.”

His ass clenches at the thought, but in a good way instead of a scared way. He loves it when they both take him, even if it isn’t something he enjoys doing all the time. It’ll leave him sore tomorrow, for sure. “Use the purple one then. It’s the thickest one.”

“Hands and knees, baby.” Erica grabs the bottle of lube off the bedside table and crawls up behind him on the bed. She warms the lube in her hands before letting some of it dribble between his ass cheeks. She uses the rest to coat the thick purple plug she’s going to use on him.

Since this is about getting ready for their play time, she doesn’t tease him or deliberately try to get him hard. She uses her fingers first, going from one to two to three, fucking his hole until it starts to loosen up. When he’s pushing back against her hand, she pulls them out and squirts some more lube directly into his hole. It’s cold, and he whines softly, but she soon distracts him with the blunt end of the plug. As she fucks it in and out of his ass, he can feel his dick starting to twitch, especially when it rubs against his prostate.

Allison reaches down to grip his balls tight. “No coming yet, pretty pet,” she reminds him, petting his head when he makes a strangled noise of frustration. Finally, the plug is fully seated, and Stiles has a chance to adjust to it being in his ass.

“Time for presents.” Erica gets off the bed and goes to the closet, getting a pink bag that has a nice bow fastened on it. “For our pretty pet.”

“I love getting presents from beautiful women,” Stiles says, sitting up and wiggling a little because, damn, that plug is thick. He pulls at one end of the bow and then opens the bag, pulling out a pair of pretty white panties that feel like they’re made of silk. He rubs the fabric between his thumb and forefinger and smiles. “Very nice.”

“White so we can see the wet spots when your cock gets hard and leaks for us,” Allison tells him. She’s still slightly bitter that the pair of black manties they ordered him on-line were too durable for her to see when he was dripping against the fabric. “They’re that brand you like, too, so they should fit well.”

“You’ve got more, baby.” Erica pokes him in the side and motions to the bag. Her smile could give the Cheshire Cat a run for its money without a doubt. “Keep looking.”

“More?” He arches a brow before peering back into the bag. He removes a pair of thigh high stockings with seams in the back, like the old timey ladies wore in the black and white movies Erica enjoys watching on the classic movie station sometimes. There’s also a white garter belt that appears to be his size so, right. Okay. They want him to wear stockings tonight. That’s new and different. He looks up and sees them watching him. “Sure, we can try it.”

“They’ll look great on your legs,” Erica says, bouncing a little. “I told her you’d be game for trying them, but she wasn’t sure if it was too far.”

“Man panties are one thing,” Allison points out. “Stockings are another. We know you aren’t into the feminization thing in a hardcore type way, after all.”

“I’ll try just about anything once,” he reminds them with an easy smile. “Wearing women’s clothes doesn’t really turn me on, but frilly things like panties are hot, so maybe stockings will be, too. Just don’t refer to my ass as my cunt and we’re all good. That doesn’t really do it for me because I like my dick.”

“I like your cock, too. As for the stockings, I mostly want to see them on the floor at Mirage getting dirty and torn as we take turns fucking your tight ass,” Allison says sweetly. “It’s time to put on your new clothes now so we can get ready to leave.”

Stiles nods and takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “Okay. I’m ready to play,” he tells them, standing up between them. He can’t talk now unless 

“Panties first,” Erica decides, picking up the scrap of white and kneeling down at his feet. “Left foot up, pretty pet. Now the right.” He raises his foot then his other foot at her instruction, looking at her as she pulls the panties up his legs. The white fabric does look nice against his skin, which is actually tanning up nicely with all the time he’s spent outside this summer so far. The sun is also bringing out some freckles, which he could do without, but the ladies love his moles and seem to feel the same way about freckles, so whatever.

“Our boy’s cock looks really good in those panties,” Allison says, reaching out to stroke her finger across his bulge. The panties are snug, fitting tight across his ass and crotch, and he knows his dick is going to poke out once he starts getting hard, which is probably the point of them. Allison pushes him back onto the bed. “He’s going to look so pretty in his stockings.”

They each take a foot and begin putting the white stockings onto his legs, their hands smoothing the silky material across his calves and higher. The hair on his legs is still visible through the thin stockings, and he feels his dick twitch as he stares at himself. Erica makes a tsking noise. “Our pet is a needy little slut. Look at his cock already getting hard.”

“Up,” Allison tells him, and he immediately stands. She puts the garter belt on him, and Erica begins to secure the top of the stockings. When she finishes, both of them step back and just stare at him. “We should get a picture of this. Our pretty whore is ready to go get fucked.”

“Yes, we should,” Erica agrees, picking up her phone and taking a photo. She moves behind him, pushing on his back until he leans forward, which makes his ass stick out more. “Nice tight ass just waiting to be filled with our cocks. I bet his hole is loose enough I could fist him. Oh, yeah. He likes that idea. Listen to him whimper at the thought of it. Look at that ass.” She takes another couple of pictures, and he wonders if the dark purple of the plug is visible through the white silk of his panties. He whines lowly at the thought.

“We should make him go out just like this. Make him show everyone we pass on the drive to Mirage what a desperate slut he really is,” Allison murmurs, stroking her fingers over his upper thighs. “We can drive too fast out by Willow Lane, let Jordan pull us over so he can see how pretty our pet is. I bet our pet would love to suck his dick to avoid a ticket, to keep him from going back to the station to tell everyone what a whore he really is.”

“He’d become the station slut then. Bent over in the locker room with his holes open and waiting to be used.” Erica strokes the curve of his ass, and Stiles is breathing harder as he listens to them. It isn’t something he actually wants, but, damn, it’s hot to think about being used and abused that way in a fantasy type way. And, well, Jordan _is_ hot, and he’d totally suck his dick if it wouldn’t make their friendship awkward. “Having to hide his true nature from his daddy because the sheriff wouldn’t understand what a horny little slut his son has become.”

“Erica, we should get dressed.” Allison drags her thumb over Stiles’ bottom lip. “Stay here, pretty pet. Don’t move. We’ll be ready soon.”

“You can watch us get dressed. No touching yourself or you _will_ be forced to go out just like that with nothing else on,” Erica warns, getting a scrap of black fabric out of her drawer and pulling on the panties. She puts on a black bustier and grabs her favorite leather skirt out of the closet, and he ogles her ass when she bends over to fix her stockings before sliding her feet into her high heels. While Erica’s getting ready, Allison seems to have decided to go for a schoolgirl route tonight, choosing one of his white button up shirts, tying it between her tits instead of buttoning it, and a plaid skirt that barely covers her ass.

Since they’re now officially in a scene (they don’t really ever go that formal and hardcore---it’s just easier to use the more familiar terminology amongst themselves) Stiles can’t ask what he’s supposed to wear. He knows they aren’t serious about him just wearing the stockings and panties out of the house, but it’ll depend on their moods what they choose for him to wear over it. Sometimes, he’ll be sassy and talk back to them, just for fun, but tonight he really wants to just zone out and let them take care of him.

When they finish getting dressed, they take turns in the bathroom, putting on their make-up and doing their hair. Erica comes back into the room, walking over to him holding eyeliner. “Look up, pretty pet.” She applies the eyeliner to his eyes carefully, cooing about how it makes his eyes look so pretty.

Allison comes in after Erica, smiling as she waves the tube of Tom Ford’s Joaquin that she bought him for Christmas last year. “Pucker up, sweetie,” she says, carefully applying the lipstick on his lips. She surveys her handiwork and smiles. “Beautiful.”

Erica steps out of the closet holding a pair of black suit pants. “Let’s get you dressed now,” she tells him, squatting down in her tiny leather skirt and helping him get the pants on. When she tugs them up over the panties, her knuckles rub against his happy trail.

“Buttons or pull over?” Allison asks, holding up a blue Henley and a pale pink button up shirt that Stiles totally rocks.

“Buttons. The answer is always buttons.” Erica winks before helping Allison put his shirt on and fasten it. They tuck it in and then make him turn around. “Perfect. Look at his ass in those pants. Great choice to go with business casual, hon.” 

Allison whistles, laughing as she gets a brush and fixes his hair. “Bus Cas made so much sense considering what he’s wearing underneath it. He’ll get people’s attention easily when we walk into the club, and he’ll keep it when he reveals those virginal white panties underneath.”

“I’ll get our toys while you finish prettying up our boy.” Erica gets a travel bag and tosses in some of the items from their dresser they’ll be using tonight. While there are some things available at Mirage, none of them are going to risk their safety by using sex club toys, no matter how sanitary they claim they are. She tosses in a box of condoms to use with their strap-ons because it really is easier to fuck him with the condoms over the silicone of their dildos, plus it makes clean up fast.

“All done. Let’s go.” Allison takes Stiles’ hand and leads him to the car. She scoots the passenger seat back as far as it will go then has him kneel on the floor. “Heads or tails, Erica?”

“Tails,” Erica calls out as she joins them at Allison’s car. Allison turns over the quarter she’s just flipped and grins. Erica groans. “Fuck. Fine. You get him on the way there. I’ll get him on the way home.”

Allison gets into the passenger seat and slides down until her ass is perched on the end. “You know what to do, pretty pet.”

“Yes, Miss,” he murmurs, clearing his throat because he’s gone nearly thirty minutes without speaking. He leans in and breathes in her scent before licking at the crotch of her panties. He soaks them with saliva, licking at her clit through them, and she eventually pulls the crotch to the side so he can taste her without the fabric in the way. If he makes her come before they get to Mirage, he’ll get rewarded, so he focuses intently even as Erica drives a little too fast.

“He’s so good with his tongue,” Allison says, grinding down against his face. “God, he’s lapping at me like he’s desperate for my orgasm.”

“Desperate for his reward,” Erica says, reaching down to pet his head. “He really _is_ going for it tonight. I’m jealous.”

Allison is panting now, and Stiles concentrates on her clit, knowing what gets her off fast. By the time they’re pulling into Mirage’s parking lot, she’s coming on his tongue, soaking his face with her release. Aly always come so wet, and he loves it. He keeps licking at her cunt until she pushes him away. “What should his reward be?”

“Let him come twice tonight,” Erica decides. “If he can, that is.”

“Good suggestion. Alright, pretty pet. You can come twice tonight if you want, but only with permission.” Allison opens the car door and gets out, straightening out her panties before offering her hand to him.

“Thank you, Miss.” Stiles stands up and moves around a little bit. The plug in his ass has gone deeper due to his position in the car, and his legs are sore from the drive over. Mirage isn’t located in Beacon Hills, so it’s a twenty-five minute drive away from town. Despite receiving a good reward, he thinks he’s going to try to just come once because it’ll be more powerful if they edge him and just build him up over time.

Erica comes up to them and licks his lips, kissing him as she pulls on his hair. “We need to take a picture and send it to that lipstick company. He isn’t even smeared yet, and he’s had his face fucked by that wet cunt of yours. They could use it in a new ad or something.”

“It’s long lasting.” Allison laughs before she schools her expression so they can enter the club.

As predicted, Mirage is crowded tonight. Stiles looks around curiously while his ladies lead him to an open area for whatever they’ve got planned for him tonight. There’s a woman getting whipped in the center of the club, a group gathered around to watch, and two guys are tag teaming a lithe redhead with small tits on the stage nearest the door. Erica makes the arrangements, and they’ve soon got a stage area closer to the middle of the club.

They don’t talk to anyone in the crowd. They just lead Stiles up the two stairs and over to the chaise that’s the only furniture on this particular stage. Stiles takes a few deep breaths, concentrating on Erica and Allison and tuning everyone else out. He likes being watched, enjoys people getting off while watching him and his girlfriends fuck, but he still feels a little awkward in those moments when they’re first getting started. He can feel eyes on them, knows some of the regulars recognize them, knows there’s a small group who really love to see him on his knees taking it from Erica and Allison.

There are gasps and murmurs around them when Allison unfastens his pants and lets them fall to his knees. Erica is behind him, pressing her tits to his back as she unbuttons his shirt. “Do you feel them staring, pretty pet?” she murmurs against his ear. “Some of them are already getting their cocks out, already stroking their cunts just watching us undress you. You look beautiful in those panties, so hard your dick is about to rip the fabric.”

Stiles looks at the ceiling above them, swallowing as she drags her fingernails across his nipples. “Eyes on me, pet,” Allison snaps, slapping at his thigh just hard enough to get his attention. He looks at her, watching her nod in approval. “Good pet.” Her praise washes over him, and he feels some of the tension leaving his body.

“I want his mouth.” Erica pulls her skirts up, sliding her panties down and tossing them to the side of the stage. Stiles notices a guy out of the corner of his eyes who is watching pick them up and sniff them, licking at the crotch as he keeps staring at them. Erica sits on the chaise, lying back and spreading her legs.

“He’s so good with his mouth, and his hands.” Allison takes off his pants, leaving him standing on stage wearing only the panties and stockings. Stiles is already hard, doesn’t have to look down to know the white fabric is wet with pre-come. She pushes him to his knees, guiding his head between Erica’s thighs. He immediately starts licking her lips, lapping at the wetness he finds there, nuzzling her blonde curls as Allison keeps holding his head down. “He’s such a little slut. Look at how eager he is. The whore knows his place, knows that he belongs on his knees for us.”

“We should have him grow his hair longer. I want something more substantial to pull on while I fuck his face.” Erica winks at him when he looks up at her, and he sucks her clit hard to get a reaction. They have him lick her for a while, and he can hear the people watching them whispering, can smell the scent of sex all around them. Other exhibitionists are making noise, too. Some louder than others. His ass cheeks clench every time he hears the slap of a crop against skin nearby, the plug in his ass filling him so well.

“I want his cock in me,” Allison decides. “I’m going to ride him until I come, then I’m going to fuck this tight ass.” She slaps his ass in rhythm with the whipping happening behind them. They move him to his back, lying on the chaise as Erica straddles his face and grinds against his mouth. Allison tugs his panties down just enough to free his hard dick, then she mounts him. He bucks up at the feeling of tight wet heat around him, and he hears the noises of those watching intensify as his woman use him for their own pleasure.

Stiles zones out, focusing on giving Erica and Allison as many orgasms as they want. Erica is pulling his hair as she rides his tongue and nose, grinding herself to one orgasm and moving to another. She loves multiples and can usually achieve it, whereas Allison takes more time and stimulation to come. He rolls his hips up to meet Allison’s thrusts down, feeling her skirt brush against his hips as she moves faster, taking him in deeper. She comes, but he has to focus on not coming because he doesn’t have permission, no matter how hard and ready he is.

They switch off, Erica riding him like he’s a carnival ride, playing with his sensitive nipples until he’s whimpering against Allison’s wet cunt. He can’t see what they’re doing, but he can hear the people watching them, knows they must be kissing as they fuck him. Their tits are probably bouncing by now, their shirts pushed down or open, neither one able to last that long without squeezing tits when they’re right there needing attention. Stiles loses time while they’re using him, just letting himself go, trusting them to take care of him.

When he comes back to himself, they’re moving him to the floor, having him kneel with his stomach over the chaise. Erica presses her strap on against his lips, smiling down at him. “Open up, pretty pet. Get it nice and wet because it’s going up that tight ass of yours soon,” she says, giving him just enough time to lick at it a few times, tasting the latex from the condom, before she starts fucking his face. This really gets their little audience going, noises getting louder, several women moaning when Allison pulls his panties down around his thighs to show off his ass.

“He’s such a whore. Look at how loose he is,” Allison says, pulling the plug out completely and staring at his gaping hole. “We probably aren’t even enough to feel his greedy hole.” She slams the plug in, making him choke around the toy in his mouth. She fucks him with it for a dozen strokes, at least. “His cock’s all hard and dripping. Too bad it’s useless for him right now. He’s our toy, and toys don’t get to come yet.”

“I want his ass.” Erica pulls the dildo out of his mouth, letting him actually take a few gasps of air as they lube up his ass. Then she fucks it inside completely inside of him with one deep thrust, making him keen as she starts moving without even giving him time to adjust. He doesn’t really need it since her toy isn’t as big as the plug, but he can’t really catch his breath because they’re taking him higher and deeper into the zone.

“Open up.” Allison is there now, pressing the head of her toy against his lips. “I can’t wait to see those pretty cock sucking lips wrapped around my toy, pretty pet.” Stiles licks his lips then starts sucking her. They spit roast him, fucking him from both ends, making him so close then pulling back before doing it all over again. He’s shaking with need by the time they switch places two more times, his mouth and jaw sore, his tongue tasting like latex, lube, and ass.

“Almost there, baby,” Erica whispers against his ear, wiping her thumb across his face, and he realizes he’s crying, he needs to come so bad. He whines, arching his back, trying to be good for them, needing to be their pretty pet so they’ll let him come. He’s so ready now. It’s been long enough.

Allison rubs his scalp as she pulls out of his ass. She helps him stand up, his legs wobbly, the stockings sticking to his sweaty skin. She tugs the panties all the way off, finally giving him more freedom of movement, guiding him onto the chaise, where Erica is lying back with a wicked smile on her face. “Such a good boy,” Allison murmurs against his ear, kissing his jaw before she pushes his ass down onto Erica’s dick.

“Look at him take it.” Erica pulls him down and kisses him, capturing his moan when Allison presses a finger into his ass alongside Erica’s toy. Oh God. He wants _so much_ , and they’ve giving it to him. They’re going to make him feel so amazing. He loves them so much, but he can’t tell them because he can’t talk. He whines low in his throat when he feels Allison’s toy pressing inside his ass alongside Erica’s.

“Relax, sweetie,” Allison urges, the nickname bringing him back to himself for a moment. He becomes aware of their audience, hears the sound of people jerking off nearby, the squelch of fingers in wet cunts, the stink of sex and arousal so thick he doesn’t even need to be a werewolf to smell them. Erica must be in heaven since she loves those primal scents, enjoys visiting Mirage just to smell everything. Finally, Allison is inside of him. He is lying on Erica, thankful she’s got wolfy strength because he’s too far gone to hold himself up.

Then, they start fucking him.

Stiles is so full, the sensations too much, everything so overwhelming. Allison is stroking his legs, her fingernails snagging on the stockings and ripping the thin material. Erica is sucking on his neck, biting down lightly and making marks that’ll last days. His dick is between them, so hard it hurts, and he tries to tell them he needs to come, tries to say it, but the words don’t come. Only an endless stream of broken moans and soft cries that he doesn’t even realize are coming from his lips.

“Come for us,” Allison whispers, pulling him upright so his dick is twitching in the air. Stiles comes, grunting deep in his throat as his dick pulses and ropes of come shoot out across Erica’s belly and tits. He sobs as he leans back against Allison, her tits pressed into his back, her lips on his face kissing the tears away. “So good for us, Stiles. So good.”

Erica leans up and kisses his face, stroking his hair as they let him come until he’s spent. Then they take care of him. They pull out of him, wrapping a robe they brought with them around his shoulders, leading him to a private corner of the club. They cuddle him, snuggling against him, stroking him and whispering praise in his ears, cleaning him up and just holding him until he calms down and starts to become more aware of his surroundings. 

When he’s finally come back to himself, back to Mirage and no longer lost in an erotic daze, he kisses Erica first, slow and tender, then he kisses Allison just as sweetly, hugging them both his chest as he closes his eyes and just lets the world slip away leaving only the three of them for just a few more moments.


End file.
